Currently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are encapsulated by a film, where the encapsulation film is a multi-layer inorganic film or a mutli-layer composed of alternating layers of deposited inorganic films and organic films. Inorganic films are dense, and inorganic films are difficult to bend because of generation of film stress during deposition. Thus, inorganic film is liable to crack and peel.
In addition, to prevent water and oxygen from penetrating into OLED display panels, inorganic films are required to have a certain degree of thickness to block water and oxygen. However, increase of thickness of inorganic film would aggravate likelihood of occurrence of cracking and peeling. In particular, for OLED flexible display panels, once the OLED flexible display panels are bended or folded, it is very likely that the inorganic film would experience cracking or peeling, causing failure of the OLED flexible display panels in devices.
Therefore, to solve the problems encountered by the prior art, there is a need to provide an OLED flexible display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.